Too Much Armadillo Bile Is Bad For You
by Snow White Lily
Summary: Draco swallowed hard as he and Harry watched Snape lick himself. "I think ... I think I might have added a tad too much armadillo bile to that..."


**Too Much Armadillo Bile Is Bad For You**

'Detention!'

'I beg your pardon, Professor?' said Malfoy coldly. Snape turned his black eyes to him.

'I want to see both you and Mr. Potter in my office at eight o'clock. And unless you want to get detention for the rest of the week as well, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you swallow your tongue.'

Malfoy, who had had his mouth open to argue, clamped it shut. Snape glared at Harry, waiting for an answer. Harry in his turn, nodded mutely. The whole class had fallen silent to watch the exchange.

'Return back to work or you will all serve detention tonight!' thundered Snape.

Everybody returned back to what they were doing quickly.

* * *

At eight o'clock sharp that night, Harry knocked on the door of Snape's office. The door opened, and Harry took a seat.

Five minutes after that, Malfoy came in. Snape didn't comment on the fact that Malfoy was late, which made Harry's blood boil with anger. If he'd been late, Snape would have cooked him alive. Snape suddenly waved his wand and with a snap, his office door slammed shut.

'Tonight, you will help me add and clear away new Potion ingredients. The box is over there,' said Snape menacingly.

Then, the Professor bended over to some essays on his desk. He glared at the first parchment and, without bothering to read it; he scribbled a large red 'T' on it. It went along like this a few times, until Harry saw Ginny's name come into view. He tried to have a look, but Snape noticed him and glared at him, mentioning to the closet impatiently.

Harry rolled his eyes at this, but didn't utter a word. He knew better then to argue with Snape. Malfoy was already at the other side of the office, sticking his nose into the box. Harry walked over to him.

'Potter, I suggest you put them away while I hand them to you,' said Malfoy. Without waiting for an answer, he handed Harry a large jar which contained a vivid red liquid and a label that said 'Add two ounces of armadillo bile.'

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked up at Malfoy. 'What will you do, then?'

'_I _will be sitting here in this chair, watching you work,' said Malfoy, plopping into the battered chair that stood in the corner.

'Get to work, Malfoy,' whispered Harry, shoving the jar into Malfoy's hands.

Malfoy clenched his jaw, but started to weigh down the armadillo bile to Harry's great surprise. After adding it into the jar, he screwed the lid shut again and shoved the jar back into Harry's hands. Harry handed him the next jar wordlessly. Malfoy put it back in the box.

'What makes you think that I'm going to do servants stuff, Potter?' he spat, while Harry examined the jar sizzle and turn a light periwinkle blue.

Harry glared at him. 'You're not getting out of your detention, Malfoy.'

Malfoy sneered and put the jar in Harry's hands. Harry shoved it back. Malfoy shoved it back. Harry growled and put the jar in Malfoy's hands.

'Is there a problem?' said Snape.

Malfoy jumped and dropped the jar accidentally. The whole office was filled with red smoke, making Harry cough, while the smell of rotten salmon infiltrated his nose.

When the smoke disappeared, Harry turned around, only to see Professor Snape coughing.

'Potter, look what you've done! These are very expensive robes!' snapped Malfoy, pointing to a large tear in his black robes.

'Oh, shut up Malfoy,' said Harry, searching his own robes. There was a loud 'clunk' and Harry looked up. He saw that Professor Snape had sunk down on his knees. Malfoy was looking at Snape with a surprised look on his face, his robe forgotten.

'Professor?'

Snape cocked his head in a very confused sort of way.

'Croissant?' he inquired, scratching his head.

Harry slowly backed, keeping his eyes on Snape. 'Are you feeling ... all right, Professor Snape?' he asked timidly.

Snape smiled and nodded fervently, then exclaimed, 'Croissant!'

Draco swallowed hard as he and Harry watched Snape lick himself.

'I think ... I think I might have added a tad too much armadillo bile to that...'

'Croissant!' Snape insisted, nudging Draco's hand affectionately with his nose, searching for food or a treat of some kind.

Harry laughed loudly, while Draco staggered away from Snape, who was scratching himself with his foot.

'Potter! Just wait until he gets to you!' said Draco, jumping on a chair when Snape crawled closer. Harry, who was wishing Colin Creevey would show up, stopped laughing abruptly.

'What do you suppose was in that potion?'

'Probably something that would turn him into a lap dog,' snarled Malfoy, who had thrown something in the corner (Snape had followed it enthusiastically exclaiming 'croissant! croissant!' all the while), and was clambering down again.

'Do you suppose it will stop?' said Harry, biting his lip nervously.

'Hopefully,' said Malfoy, who was now standing next to Harry. Harry took a step away from him automatically. Snape was happily munching on what turned out to be a sock.

'You carry socks in your pocket?'

Malfoy's lip curled. 'I don't see why that is any of yourbusiness, Potter.'

Harry snorted. Suddenly, Snape got a weird look on his face. A look that was really familiar. Harry and Malfoy muttered 'Uh-oh' at the same time and, as quick as their legs could carry them, bolted out of the door.

'POTTER! MALFOY! GET BACK HERE _NOW _AND EXPLAIN THIS!'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Weird, isn't it? It's just a one-shot response to a Challenge I found at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges (on Geocities). The assignment was that it should include the bit about the croissant;

_Snape cocked his head in a very confused sort of way._

_'Croissant?' he inquired, scratching his head._

_Harry slowly backed, keeping his eyes on Snape. 'Are you feeling ... all right, Professor Snape?' he asked timidly._

_Snape smiled and nodded fervently, then exclaimed, 'Croissant!'_

_Draco swallowed hard as he and Harry watched Snape lick himself. _

_'I think ... I think I might have added a tad too much armadillo bile to that...'_

_'Croissant!'__ Snape insisted, nudging Draco's hand affectionately with his nose, searching for food or a treat of some kind._

Do you suppose it's alright? Do tell! –grins owlishly-


End file.
